Jeuna
媛華共和国 Yuánghua Gònghéguó Republic of Jeuna Flag Coat of Arms : Jiāoměi Yuánghua (娇美媛華) Beautiful and Graceful Jeuna Capital (and largest city) Harbin 1 ''' - President Fan Banou - Premier Jin Jiahua Formation - National Formation Day , - from , - Total (55th) 177,607 - ( ) 1.74 - 2007 estimate 67,284,320 (19th) - Density 146 /km² (68th) 379 /sq mi ( ) 2007 estimate - Total $1.57 trillion (11th) - Per capita $23,350 (33rd) (2003) 0.912 (high) (27th) Yin (international Ỵ, Chinese 银, yín) ( ) JST ( +9) - Summer ( ) not observed ( +9) .jn Calling code +83 1''De facto'' official. Jeuna, officially the Republic of Jeuna (known in as 媛華共和国; : Yuánghua Gònghéguó) is a in (commonly considered part of ). It is bordered to the north and east by and to the south and west by the . Etymology Jeuna is usually known as Yuánguó ( : 媛国) in . The first character, 媛, means 'a beauty', while the second character, 国, means 'state' or 'country'. missionaries originally translated the name as 'Beautiful Kingdom'. The origin of the English construct 'Jeuna' may have come from two sources. The first is that 'Jeuna' was derived from Jun, which referenced the Jin Dynasty that ruled the area. Traders on the may have identified themselves as such. The other possibility is that 'Jeuna' is a corruption of the original name, Yuánghua. History Early Jeuna Jeuna's history stretches back as far as the fifth century, when it was first known to be inhabited by such people as the , the , and the . The eastern portion of Jeuna was ruled by kingdom of between the and . The that subsequently ruled much of northern China arose within the borders of modern Jeuna. Under the , the western part of Jeuna was under the supervision of the General of Heilongjiang (its name under Chinese rule), whose power extended, according to the , as far north as the ; eastern Jeuna was under the supervision of the General of Jilin, whose power reached the . These areas deep in were closed off to migration. 19th century and beyond However, in and the government gave up all land beyond the and Rivers to , cutting China off from the and giving Jeuna its present northern borders. At the same time, was opened to migration by the government. By the early , the had become the dominant ethnic group in the region. Foreign rule over the region ended in with the fall of the Qing Dynasty, and in formalised its independence with the codification of a constitution. In , -backed guerilla forces waged a war to establish a -style government in Jeuna, whose progress was stalled by secret intervention. The rebels were eventually put down, and Jeuna became an unofficial ally of the US; it formalised this relationship with the adoption of the Treaty of Harbin in . Government and politics Foreign relations Jeuna maintains a strong relationship with the , and has historically disagreed with both the and since their revolutions. For a time, Jeuna was an important strategic foothold against the , and several bases were built in the north and eastern areas of the country as a precautionary measure to stave off invasions by the Soviets. Military Jeuna possesses a small military force, which has evolved from being dependent on hardware to being almost entirely self-sufficient. It is composed of two branches, which are the Republican Guard and the Jeunese Air Defence Force. The Republican Guard also operates several riverine defence vessels for patrolling the and its tributaries. These vessels are organised into the Republican Guard River Defence Force. Administrative divisions Jeuna is divided into thirteen province-level divisions, consisting of twelve province-level cities and one province: * Harbin : 哈尔滨市, : Hā'ěrbīn shì) * Qiqihar (齐齐哈尔市 Qíqíhā'ěr shì) * Hegang (鹤岗市 Hègǎng shì) * Shuangyashan (双鸭山市 Shuāngyāshān shì) * Jixi (鸡西市 Jīxī shì) * Daqing (大庆市 Dàqìng shì) * Yichun (伊春市 Yīchūn shì) * Mudanjiang (牡丹江市 Mǔdānjiāng shì) * Jiamusi (佳木斯市 Jiāmùsī shì) * Qitaihe (七台河市 Qītáihé shì) * Heihe (黑河市 Hēihé shì) * Suihua (绥化市 Suíhuà shì) * Daxing'anling Province (大兴安岭地区 Dàxīng'ānlǐng Dìqū) The thirteen province-level divisions of Jeuna are subdivided into 130 county-level divisions (65 districts, nineteen county-level cities, forty-five counties, and one autonomous county). Those are in turn divided into 1,284 township-level divisions (473 towns, 400 townships, 58 ethnic townships, and 353 subdistricts). See Administrative divisions of Jeuna for a complete list of county-level divisions. Geography Jeuna is a land of varied topography. Much of the country is dominated by mountain ranges such as the Range and Range, , , and . The highest peak is at 1690 (5545 ), located on the border with the ). The Greater Khingan Range contains Jeuna's largest remaining virgin forest and is an important area for Jeuna's forestry industry. 's Ice and Snow World.]] The interior of the country, which is relatively flat and low in altitude, contains the , the , and the , all tributaries of the , while the northern border forms part of the valley. (or ) is found on the border with 's . Jeuna is subarctic in . Winters are long and frigid, with an average of −31 to −15 in January, and summers are short and cool with an average of 18 to 23°C in July. The annual average rainfall is 500 to 600 , concentrated mostly in . Major cities: * Harbin * Qiqihar * Mudanjiang * Jiamusi * Yichun * Daqing * Heihe * Shuangyashan Economy Jeuna's economy has been rapidly transformed in recent years from a system largely dependant on agriculture and logging industries to one that is widely-diversified and technologically advanced. Jeuna has the world's 13th largest economy and Asia's 4th's largest (ranking 3rd in Asia and 11th in the world in ); it is one of the Five Asian Tigers. One of Jeuna's major buyers is the . Demographics The majority of Jeuna's population is , while other include the s, , s, , , , , and . Culture References and notes Category:Jeuna Category:Nations Category:Constitutional republics Category:Liberal democracies Category:East Asian countries Category:Landlocked countries